Existing power supply modules for an LED luminaire are limited. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a combination power supply module containing the main drive electronics and backup drive electronics along with a backup power supply for an LED based luminaire. There is a further need for a power supply module that includes a main LED driver that is electrically connected to a main power supply and is also electrically connected to an LED or array of LEDs. There is yet a further need for a power supply module that includes power management circuitry electrically connected to a backup power supply and an emergency LED driver. There is yet a further need for a main LED driver and the emergency LED driver being contained in the same module housing. These and other needs can be addressed by the embodiments described herein.